


Pooka Jack plot bunny

by DabbleInDrabble



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: M/M, Pooka!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleInDrabble/pseuds/DabbleInDrabble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on if Jack was a pooka and had all of his memories, but was hiding as a human since he landed on earth so no one else knew. He would have told Bunny, but the one time they met, the other Pooka blamed him for a blizzard he hadn't caused, and hurt him before he could reveal what he was, so Jack kept it a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pooka Jack plot bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little drabble I made. I realize that this type of plot has been done several different ways by now, but I am considering putting out my own out there as well, so I made a little drafty plotty thing that I might flesh someday.
> 
> I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

Manny found a Pooka named Jack who died saving a little girl he'd only met once. Manny wanted to keep the Pooka safe and help get the Pooka to Bunny, so Manny revived him, turned him into Jack Frost, then showed him how to turn into a human to hide what he was from evil spirits like Pitch.

In 68 Manny tried to introduce Bunny and Jack by starting a blizzard on Easter, which drew both Bunny and Jack to the same place to investigate. Unfortunately Bunny didn't know that Manny had made the blizzard, so he wasn't nice to Jack because Bunny thought that Jack was the one who'd ruined Easter- basically he beat Jack up.

An injured Jack decides that bunny is an ass, and figures that the reason that Bunny is alone is because all of the other Pooka's also thought that Bunny was a jerk. Jack decides then and there that he isn't going to show Bunny what he really is. It's not like the guy would care that there was another Pooka anyway right?

The movie happens, and although Jack has all of his Pooka memories and hates Bunny, he lets himself be dragged along because he's lonely. Pitch never discovers what Jack is because Jack was never scared of anyone finding out, he was just too angry with Bunny to show his true form, and he'd grown used to his human one.

A few weeks after the movie, Bunny finds out from Manny that Jack never caused the blizzard and feels like a huge asshole for the way he's treated Jack. Bunny feels even more horrible when after he finds out the truth and goes to apologize, Jack flinches away from him when Bunny tries to reach out for an 'I'm so sorry' hug. That's when Bunny realizes that Jack has always curled into himself or flinched away whenever Bunny gets too close. Bunny actually cries a little when he again apologizes to Jack, who after seeing that Bunny truly is sorry forgives him and agrees to start over. From that moment on, Bunny never ever raises his voice at Jack, and after a year of getting to know one another better, they even become best friends, although Bunny has secretly begun to hope for more because he's fallen for Jack. Jack is oblivious.

One day Jack finally relaxes enough that when the Guardians are all spilling secrets at a party they're having, Jack casually announces on his turn to tell a secret, "I wasn't actually a human before I changed into a spirit, I was a pooka!", then he changes into his lovely white and blue Pooka form to see their reactions. For a moment everyone is frozen, and then Bunny flips his shit and goes into over-protective mode because after all this time Bunny has finally found another Pooka, and it turns out that that Pooka is Jack. Jack who is horrible at taking care of himself and that trouble is practically his middle name. Remembering all of the times that Jack has almost died while Bunny had no idea that he was a Pooka makes all those times seem even more horrible, and so Bunny reacts to the need to keep Jack safe. 

Bunny pounces, scoops up Jack and takes off to the burrow immediately, leaving behind the rest of the stunned Guardians. Bunny doesn't stop until they're in his nest, and he has Jack trapped safely beneath him. Jack, stunned and confused by Bunnymund's reaction tries to get away, but Bunny growls at him in warning. Bunny has to protect the only other pooka left, he can't lose this one too, especially because it's Jack, the person he loves more than anything in the world. If Bunnymund lost Jack then he'd lose not only a fellow Pooka, but also the only being he's ever loved. Losing Jack would destroy him.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks, if you feel the urge to write this, contact me, otherwise just know that it'll be awhile before I update this if I ever do.


End file.
